carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Alfred Kiessling
Alfred Kiessling (born March 18, 1980) is a Brunanter former footballer who last played for Arabian FC. Known for his powerful shot, his long passes of pinpoint accuracy and his leadership, Kiessling was Arabian's captain from 2007 until his retirement in 2016. He was mainly the playmaker for Arabian FC, but he proved to be a good scorer too, being among the top scorers of the club. Early life Alfred Kiessling was born in Newtown, Koningstad, son of Andreas Kiessling and Maria van Aale. His father was a physiotherapist for Arabian FC and thus little Alfred became a fan of the team. He spent much time in the stadium and he greatly admired Arsenio de la Fuente. Despite his mother's disapproval, who wanted her son to study at the Royal University of Koningstad, Alfred began playing for Arabian FC youth team. He proved a talented midfielder and was promoted to the first team in 1998. Hence, Kiessling was the youngest player in the club to do so, before his record was broken by Ibra El-Zein. Professional career Arabian FC Kiessling made his debut on 8 November 1998 against Grijzestad Strijders as a substitute. He made his name by scoring in three consecutive matches in February 1999. Alongside the Polish veteran Cezary Młynarczyk, Kiessling took over from de la Fuente in the playmaking role, after he left in 1999. His preformance didn't go unnoticed; Roberto Bracciale tried him in the national team, but he eventually wasn't in the team which won WFC 2000. Germany and Belgium In 2006, Kiessling was transferred to SC Paderborn 07. He had a very good start and within a short period he became very popular among the fans. Nevertheless, a couple of serious quarrels with the coach, lead him to sign for Cercle Brugge on loan for the remainder of the 2006–07 season. In Belgium he appeared on every game of the team and by the end of the season he was proposed to stay in the club. Kiessling though preferred to come back to Arabian FC. Return in Brunant Upon his return to his former team, Kiessling was a key player for the remodeling of Arabian FC. The then manager Faysal Abujamal believed in Kiessling's experience and Kiessling himself was considered the de facto leader of the team. Kiessling ended the 2008-09 season with a career high of 11 goals, in both the Championship and the Cup. He gradually gained the playmaking role of the team and today he is often called "the Colonel", due to his leadership. Kiessling retired from playing football at the end of the 2015-16 First League, at the age of 36. He ended his career as one of the highest-scoring as well as most-capped players of all time of Arabian FC. National team career Kiessling made his debut with the national team on February 29, 2010, in a friendly match against Latvia, which ended without goals. His next match was a 2-4 win over New Caledonia in WFC 2010, where he scored the opening goal. Kiessling has not been a regular member of the "Red Dragons", playing five matches for the national team, twice as a starter. Category:Arabian FC Category:Brunant national football team Category:1980 births Category:Association football midfielders Category:Living people Category:Footballers